Avatars may be used in virtual worlds such as game environments. Recent developments in avatar technology may leverage high performance processing resources to animate avatars in response to the facial expressions of a user. The application of such technology to mainstream smart phones, however, may result in missed facial expressions and a poor user experience due to insufficient processing power. Moreover, these performance-related challenges may constrain the extension of avatar animation to certain smart phone-based applications.